Aga Awaud
|Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Mandalorianer **Awaud-Clan **Rückkehr }} Aga Awaud war ein Mandalorianer, der seine Familie und große Teiles seines Clans an die Candorianische Seuche verloren hatte, als er im Jahr 1058 VSY auf seine Heimatwelt Mandalore zurückkehrte. Er wurde zum Begründer und Anführer der Bewegung Rückkehr, die Mandalorianer aus der ganzen Galaxis nach Mandalore zurückrief, um erfolgreich den Mandalorianischen Raum zu verteidigen, der infolge der Seuche angreifbar geworden war. Awaud nahm mit dem Titel des Mand'alors den Namen Mandalore der Vereiniger an und machte den Mandalorianischen Raum unter seiner Führung zu einer aufstrebenden Wirtschaftsmacht im Äußeren Rand, ein Kurs, der von seinen Nachfolgern fortgesetzt wurde. Biografie Zusammenführung der Mandalorianer Aga Awaud entstammte dem Awaud-Clan, einem der zahlreichen mandalorianischen Clans. Er wurde Mandalorianer und verließ seine Heimatwelt Mandalore, um andernorts seine Fähigkeiten als Söldner einzusetzen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dem letzten Jahrhundert der Neuen Sith-Kriege, hatten sich die Mandalorianer noch nicht vollends von der Zerschlagung ihres Volkes in den mehr als 2.800 Jahren zurückliegenden Mandalorianischen Kriegen erholt, und kein Mand'alor hatte die Mandalorianer zu ihrer alten Stärke zurückführen können, weshalb viele der fähigsten Mandalorianer außerhalb von Mandalore tätig waren. Seit etwa 1100 VSY hatte sich außerdem die Candorianische Seuche in der Galaxis ausgebreitet, die etwa zwei Drittel aller Einwohner republikanischer Welten auslöschte.The Essential Atlas 1060 VSY gehörte auch Mandalore zu den Welten, auf denen sich die Seuche verbreitete. Als Aga Awaud zwei Jahre später auf seine Heimatwelt zurückkehrte, war seine Familie der Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen und auch große Teile seines Clans waren ausgelöscht. Der Zustand, in dem sich der Mandalorianische Raum – der diverse Systeme umfassende Einflussbereich der Mandalorianer – befand, war für Awaud nicht tragbar. Da sein Volk durch die Seuche geschwächt war, drohten Überfälle aus den benachbarten Sektoren und mandalorianische Schiffe mussten sich zu Konvois zusammenschließen, um Angriffen von Piraten zu entgehen. Er entschied, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, und wurde der Begründer einer Bewegung namens „Rückkehr“, mit der er beabsichtigte, die Mandalorianer, die sich außerhalb des Mandalorianischen Raums aufhielten, nach Mandalore zurückzuholen. Viele Mandalorianer folgten seinem Aufruf, den Mandalorianischen Raum zu verteidigen, und einige der klügsten Mandalorianer kehrten zurück, um beim Aufbau zu helfen. Im Jahr 1051 VSY wurde Awaud zum Mand'alor, dem traditionellen Anführer des mandalorianischen Volkes, und nahm den Namen Mandalore der Vereiniger an. Unter seiner Führung gelang es den Mandalorianern, die restliche Zeit der Neuen Sith-Kriege zu überstehen und wirtschaftlich und kulturell gestärkt daraus hervorzugehen. Vermächtnis Mandalore der Vereiniger blieb vielen Mandalorianern als wichtige Persönlichkeit ihrer Geschichte in Erinnerung. Rund 1000 Jahre nach seinem Wiederaufbau des Mandalorianischen Raums verwies Tor Vizsla, der Anführer einer mandalorianischen Gruppierung namens Todeswache, in seinem Rekrutierungshandbuch Ba'jurne Kyr'tsad Mando'ad auf die Leistungen Awauds, den er als den ersten starken Mandalore seit den Mandalorianischen Kriegen bezeichnete. Außerdem war Awaud der Begründer einer neuen Sorte mandalorianischer Rüstungen, deren Produktion er besonders vorantrieb. Diese Rüstungen bestanden aus vielen Einzelteilen, darunter Brustplatten, Arm- und Beinschienen, sowie dem Buy'ce, dem mandalorianischen Helm. Diese Rüstung war leichter und erlaubte es den Mandalorianern, beweglicher zu agieren, weshalb sie über die nächsten 1.200 Jahre hinweg zur Standardausrüstung der mandalorianischen Krieger wurde. Awauds Einsatz für sein Volk blieb nicht folgenlos. Die von ihm begonnene Stärkung seiner Heimat wurde in den nächsten Jahrhunderten von seinen Nachfolgern fortgesetzt. Mandalore wurde als aufstrebende Wirtschaftsmacht zum Zentrum eines Netzes aus Bündnissen und Handelsverträgen mit umliegenden Sektoren. Die Galaktische Republik, die sich zunächst einen Partner für die Stabilität im Äußeren Rand erhofft hatte, nahm die Mandalorianer mit ihrem wachsenden Einfluss auch zunehmend als potentielle Bedrohung und Konkurrenz wahr. Rund 300 Jahre nach dem von Awaud begonnenen Aufschwung der Mandalorianer eskalierten die Spannungen, als die Republik eine militärische Offensive unter Führung der Jedi durchführte, mit der sie Mandalore verwüsteten und den Mandalorianischen Raum besetzten und entmilitarisierten. Infolge dieser Mandalorianerentfernung bekam eine neue Bewegung Einfluss in der zunehmend kriegsmüden mandalorianischen Bevölkerung, sodass mit den pazifistischen Neuen Mandalorianern ein kultureller Umschwung des Volkes stattfand, der bis in die Klonkriege anhielt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Aga Awaud lag viel daran, dass die Mandalorianer geachtet wurden, weshalb ihn der Zustand des Mandalorianischen Raums nach dem Ausbruch der Candorianischen Seuche erschütterte. Allerdings bewies er in dieser Situation Einsatzwillen, da er trotz des Verlustes seiner Familie und seines Clans aktiv wurde und versuchte, die Situation der Mandalorianer zu verbessern. Seine Überzeugungskraft zeigte sich darin, dass er viele Mandalorianer auch aus entlegenen Systemen dazu bewegen konnte, seinem Aufruf Folge zu leisten und nach Mandalore zurückzukehren. Durch seinen Einsatz und seine Fähigkeiten als Anführer der Rückkehr verdiente er sich Respekt bei den Mandalorianern und durfte den Titel des Mand'alors übernehmen. Mit seiner Namenswahl als „der Vereiniger“ zeigte Awaud, dass ihm der Zusammenhalt des mandalorianischen Volkes in den Krisenzeiten wichtig war, und bewies Geschick darin, sein Volk wirtschaftlich wie gesellschaftlich zu neuer Stärke zu führen. Hinter den Kulissen *Erstmals erwähnt wurde Aga Awaud sowohl mit seinem ursprünglichen Namen wie auch mit seinem späteren Titel „Mandalore der Vereiniger“ in dem Sachbuch The Essential Guide to Warfare von Jason Fry und Paul R. Urquhart‎, das im April 2012 veröffentlicht wurde. Der Charakter wurde später in dem Sachbuch Das Buch der Kopfgeldjäger – Die geheimen Schriften des Boba Fett aufgegriffen, welches das „Handbuch der Todeswache“ enthält, das aus der Sicht von Tor Vizsla erzählt wird und auch auf die Geschichte der Mandalorianer eingeht. Dabei lieferte das Buch der Kopfgeldjäger erstmals auch eine Illustration von Awaud in seiner Rüstung. *Die Geschichte Awauds bildetet einen Teil der Hintergrundgeschichte, die als Erklärung zur Einführung der Neuen Mandalorianer durch das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars in das Erweiterte Universum entwickelt wurde. Fry selbst beschreibt Aga Awaud in seinen Essential Guide to Warfare-Endnotes als einen Charakter, der einen gesellschaftlichen Wandel einleitete und dafür den Mandalorianern der verschiedensten politischen Fraktionen verehrungswürdig in Erinnerung bleiben sollte. Weiterhin gab er an, dass man aus Aga Awauds Geschichte eine interessante Erzählung machen könnte.EG to Warfare Endnotes: Pt. 4 von Jason Fry *Bevor Aga Awaud als Mandalore der Vereiniger in den vormals offiziellen Kanon eingeführt wurde, gab es bereits mehrere Jahre einen inoffiziellen Fan-Charakter, der den Titel „Mandalore the Uniter“ trug. Hinter diesem Charakter verbirgt sich Tom Hutchens, der Leiter des internationalen Kostümclubs Mandalorian Mercs, der sich auf mandalorianische Kostüme und Kultur spezialisiert hat.Command Staff – Mandalorian Mercs Fry gab später auf Nachfragen bekannt, dass die Namensüberschneidung unbeabsichtigt gewesen sei, bezeichnete es aber als einen glücklichen Zufall, da er die Mandalorian Mercs wertschätzt.The Essential Guide to Warfare by Jason Fry and a pseudonymous Scotsman – Beitrag von Jason Fry Quellen *''Das Buch der Kopfgeldjäger – Die geheimen Schriften des Boba Fett'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *Command Staff – Mandalorian Mercs *EG to Warfare Endnotes: Pt. 4 von Jason Fry *The Essential Guide to Warfare by Jason Fry and a pseudonymous Scotsman – Beitrag von Jason Fry * Einzelnachweise en:Mandalore the Uniter pl:Mandalor Zjednoczyciel Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Mandalores Kategorie:Mandalore Kategorie:Legends